Wavelength division multiplexed hardware can operate multiple different formats. However, it may be difficult to determine in advance which kinds of hardware are necessary for different applications. For example, WDM applications may benefit from scalable transponders. These transponders may operate according to multiple formats. They may operate at different wavelengths, and different wavelength spacings.